L7CDC Y LSB PyR
by ZakYCloeFTW
Summary: Los 7 comandantes del caos, la storm brigade y todo lo demás que salga en la serie respondiendo preguntas, fácil y entretenido DISFRUTALO :D


**_Hola gente, este es mi primer cap. de esta serie de preguntas y respuestas de los 7 comandantes del caos, por si se lo preguntan las preguntas son sacadas de twitter con este hashtag #L7CDC_Y_LSB_PyR así que si quieren dejen sus preguntas ahí para el cap. 2_**

 _ **Tweet explicándolo todo:**_ ** _/zakycloeftw/status/967949715672371200_**

 ** _Sei La Neko (Amante de las Patatas y pandas) Sei2209_**

 ** _#L7CDC_Y_LSB_PyR Treedios, como conociste a Race? Y hace cuanto están en el árbol y como aprendiste a "manejar" su magia? -c va-_**

Treedios: Race y yo nos conocimos hace cosa de 3 años, lana, la novia de lance estaba probando su sistema de tele portadores y cuando Race llegó aquí quiso desarrollar su poder al límite como su familia no podía ayudarlo, aunque solo lo pude ayudar un poco, y con respecto a lo del árbol lleva 50 años manteniéndome como su guardián por más que me hayan regresado a mis 15 años, además de que solo puedo pasar por eso 4 veces, mi cuerpo no aguantaría tantas recargas, mi cuerpo llega hasta la numero 4 y el árbol crea a mi sustituto al cual criare por 100 años, por desgracia el mío solo pudo cuidarme por 15 años, murió por sobreesfuerzo esperando poder cuidarme por mas años recibió la quinta recarga y murió …si, así supe que solo deben ser 4 y con respecto a lo de la magia mi maestro me enseñó lo básico y lo demás lo aprendí gracias a apuntes que el dejó sobre el funcionamiento de la magia además de memorias que el árbol me proyectó

Race: vaya párrafos que sueltas Treed

Treedios: no rompas la cuarta pared

Race: SOY UNO DE LOS PROTAS DE ESTA HISTORIA LA PUEDO ROMPER SI QUIERO

 ** _CHRISis CORE: 3 demoledor568_**

 ** _#l7cdc_y_lsb_pyr como se conocieron los SB y cuanto les costó trabajar bien como equipo?_**

Thunder: pues cada uno tiene una historia bastante larga y profunda así que para resumir todos llamamos la atención de nuestro presidente y quiso formar lo que ahora llamamos storm brigade, una brigada de guerreros usuarios de magia, yo fui el primero lo que le dio el nombre y la verdad no costó mucho con bastante gente todo el tema del trabajo en "equipo", los únicos que costaron fueron natrix y geo, los demás son bastante buenos para seguir ordenes

Natrix: que falta de consideración de su parte señor Thunder

Thunder: sabes que es verdad

Natrix: el pesado de turno si pero yo no tuve problemas

Geo: VAYA MIERDA DE BROMAS HACE LOCA DE MIERDA

Windsor: CALLENSE Y DEJENME DORMIR

Thunder: CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA VEZ

Tectonical: DEJEN DE GRITAR YA

Natrix: lectores ¿ven normal que deba aguantar esto? Tantas mayúsculas marean

Geo: ¿con quién hablas?

Natrix: con tu dignidad, o perdón que no existe

Geo: COMO SIGAS TE MATO

Natrix: ¿ven mi punto?

 ** _Que_Peluche Osmiii Osmarsleec_**

 ** _#L7CDC_Y_LSB_PyR_**

 ** _Para Natrix:_**

 ** _¿Cómo chuchas te sigue quedando el mismo vestido de cuando tenías 14 años?_**

 ** _Natrix:_** antes me llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla y como desde que tenía 12 crecí bastante y ahora me llega por encima y con cuerdas y unas tijeras me las arreglé para las caderas y el pecho, así que por ese lado no hay problema además me es fácil para jeje ciertas costumbres con mis juguetes pero la verdad si no fuera por Race hace años que no quiero aprovechar esa característica

 ** _Mads wladimirmirand6_**

 ** _#L7CDC_Y_LSB_PyR_**

 ** _Para: Natrix_**

 ** _¿Qué harías si tuvieras a Race por todo un día? (no se vale tortura)_**

 **Natrix:** pues descartando mi primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta opción la verdad hace mucho que no tengo algo de acción así que probablemente para eso y luego matarlo directamente

 ** _CHRISis CORE :3 demoledor568_**

 ** _#l7cdc_y_lsb_pyr para natrix: que haces para pasar el rato? (aparte de matar y torturar gente)_**

 **Natrix:** pues la verdad se relaciona con eso, cocinar, si no contamos eso pues molestar a geo

 **Geo:** Algún día te mataré

 **Natrix:** como digas, lectores, ¿ven normal que me deba aguantar a este tonto del culo?

 **Geo:** QUE TE CALLES

 **Natrix:** como digas

 ** _La Sunshine :D TEvee825_**

 ** _#L7CDC_Y_LSB_PyR_**

 ** _Para Treedios: ¿Treeve is real? (yo sé que si (inserte emoticón que Word no lee)_**

 **Treedios:** Pues la verdad evee es mi idea de chica perfecta, poder, personalidad y aspecto se combinan de manera perfecta, simplemente eso, perfecta, pero no sé cómo se sienta por mí algún día le preguntaré

 **Evee:** (Se desmaya muy sonrojada)

 **Race: -** vaya reacciones causa Treed- oigan, evee se desmayó, ayúdenme a llevar a evee para su cuarto

 **Treedios:** ¿Por qué se desmayó?

 **Race:** ni idea (que lento puedes ser para estas cosas Treed)

 ** _Mads wladimirmirand6_**

 ** _#L7CDC_Y_LSB_PYR para Race: ¿qué pasó con los padres de los otros comandantes?_**

 ** _Race:_** nada, todos están bien, gracias a que lana, la novia de mi hermano y la mayor genio de nuestra época, con la cual me llevo muy bien, me ayudó antes de que todo esto empezara, mientras entrenábamos ella me ayudó a hackear la base de datos mundial para cortar su relación con nosotros de forma temporal, ahora para el mundo somos exclusivamente Race, Sei, Coffee, Demoledor, Evee, Foxx, Blade y Seb, gente sin familia ni nada así que no pueden atacar a nuestra familia para chantajearnos, y en cuestión de contacto diariamente nos comunicamos a través de los teleporter al no poder ser rastreados y usar portales para ver del otro lado, no hemos cortado comunicación en ningún sentido, y si preguntas como aceptaron esto el poder de sei ayudó a demostrarles lo que buscábamos y tras algunas charlas aceptaron


End file.
